Perto
by LindsayWells
Summary: Eva divaga sobre os seus traumas, o seu relacionamento com Gideon e a forma nada ortodoxa dele mostrar que a ama. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **o universo pertence à Sylvia Day.

**Música:** Closer, Nine Inch Nails.

Essa fic contém spoilers de "Profundamente Sua".

* * *

**PERTO**

_Lindsay Wells_

Meu nome é Eva, mas não há nada mais de bíblico na minha vida. Eu sabia que para mim nunca haveria um Adão, o alguém que me fizesse sentir perfeita, mais próxima ao céu... era o que eu pensava até conhecer Gideon Cross. Até então, eu me considerava uma mulher pela metade. Uma mulher que teve uma de suas partes roubada - aquela inclinada para o romantismo que caracteriza o emocional das mulheres e de alguns homens também - Cary é um exemplo clássico.

Fui impedida de sonhar, de suspirar por um príncipe encantado. Perdi a capacidade de acreditar que o destino de minha felicidade poderia estar nas mãos de um homem específico, que me lembraria em todos os momentos possíveis que amava e que eu amaria tanto em pensamento quanto na cama.

Para ser sincera, não sinto falta dessas coisas. Não mais.

Gildeon, de sua maneira peculiar, também me fazia sentir estar mais próxima do céu... duas, três, quatro vezes por dia. Às vezes mais.

Eu pensava nele quase o tempo todo. Ele não dizia que me amava, mas não me deixava esquecer o quanto desejava estar dentro da minha boca, o quanto queria estar dentro de mim. Essa era a sua forma de amor.

_You let me violate you_

_you let me desecrate you_

_you let me penetrate you_

_you let me complicate you_

Não tivemos fadas madrinhas em nossa história nem animais dotados de uma inteligência incomum que ajudou a nos juntar. Elevadores e portas-giratórias assumiram esse serviço. Quanto as bruxas más, tivemos muitas. Magdalene, Corinne... e as candidatas continuam a aparecer. E isso me deixava furiosa, ele sabia. Parecia gostar do meu ciúme, da minha fúria. Assim era o nosso relacionamento, tão próximo do céu quanto do inferno.

_Help me_

_I broke apart my insides_

_I've got no soul to sell_

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

Ele também carregava uma carga pesada de traumas, mas não me dizia do que se tratava. Não conversava, aliás, desconversava me jogando contra a parede mais próxima, me fazendo esquecer da origem de seus traumas e dos meus também. O toque de sua pele parecia curar o que havia abaixo da minha. A insegurança e o medo se esvaiam. A virtude do meu corpo, antes roubada, parecia renovada ao seu toque firme, explorador. Regiões do meu corpo que antes eram proibidas para qualquer um que tentasse, agora fazia parte do seu território.

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

Não havia hora marcada ou limite para a nossa necessidade de tocar um ao outro.

Angus parara em frente à entrada do Cross Hall, um dos centros de eventos que pertenciam a Gideon, para participar de um evento beneficente.

Hesitei a sair do carro, não apenas devido à multidão de fotógrafos que aguardavam do lado de fora, mas também para dar a Gideon uma chance de fazer as pazes antes de sair da limusine e fingir que éramos o casal mais feliz do mundo.

Eu estava furiosa com o fato de ter encontrado manchas de batom na sua camisa justamente na hora em que vi Corinne sair do edifício Crossfire, retocando os lábios com o seu Lancôme vermelho. E ele, malditamente, não iria me dizer. Queria que eu confiasse nele, sem exigir grandes explicações. Percebi que trinta segundos não seriam suficientes para arrancar de Gideon uma explicação, então saltei da limusine, forçando um sorriso duro no rosto, como minha mãe ensinou que deveria fazer a frente de uma câmera.

Poucos segundos depois, Gideon estava ao meu lado com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Ele me olhou e pareceu notar o meu sorriso forçado e meu olhar explosivo da fúria que ainda não me abandonara. Ele parecia satisfeito com isso. Aproximou seu corpo ao meu e sorrimos para as Canons e Nikons.

Ele suspirou no meu ouvido "Eu quero te foder como um animal." Eu enrubesci com a possibilidade de alguma daquelas milhares de pessoas ter facilidade para leitura labial. Queria matá-lo, descontar toda a minha raiva por ter deixado o meu orgulho ferido e por me fazer parecer ridiculamente vermelha na capa de uma ou algumas revistar de fofocas.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

Entramos no Cross Hall, mas pareciam que tudo estava nublado. A fúria que sentia não me fazia enxergar e sentir o que estava acontecendo. Agarrei duas taças de champanhe seguidas e as bebi de uma só vez. Depois mais duas. Gideon me olhava de lado, desaprovadoramente. Eu não me importava se estava fazendo cena em frente aos ricos e famosos. Cumprimentamos alguns, mas não consigo me lembrar dos seus nomes, já estava longe... E o champanhe continuava chegando...

Lá estava Corinne de braços dados a um senador. Ela se aproximou e, na minha concepção alcoolizada, ela pareceu se jogar em Gideon, mas eu não a deixei. Não na minha frente.

Lancei o resto de champanhe da minha taça em direção ao seu rosto de boneca, mas acertei o seu busto avantajado. Gideon me segurou pelo pulso com força, me olhando daquela forma feroz. "Não aqui." Ele rosnou. Muita gente agora prestava atenção em nosso conflito.

Ele me puxou para a cadeira mais próxima e me fez sentar de uma forma muito brusca e me olhou como se eu fosse uma criança que tinha cometido uma maldade. "Fique aí até eu voltar, depois vamos embora." Embora? Mal chegamos, eu ainda queria dançar. Ele virou as costas e me deixou sozinha. Ele pegou o braço de Corinne e os dois rumaram para o outro lado do enorme salão. O que ele estava fazendo? Eu me levantei cambaleando um pouco, percebendo que estava sendo observada. Segui o mesmo caminho de Gideon e Corinne, pois queria saber o que aquela vagabunda estava tramando agora.

"Você está bem?" Eu tropecei em alguém que me segurou. Era o senador, tinha cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis. Gideon poderia parecer como ele se envelhecesse uns vinte anos. Eu estaria do seu lado durante todo esse tempo para vê-lo assim? Eu estaria a seu lado mais dois minutes de nossas vidas? Eu não saberia dizer. Tudo dependia do que ele estava fazendo com Corinne nesse momento em algum lugar reservado do Cross Hall.

O senador me acompanhou, segurando pelo meu braço para que eu não caísse, percebendo o que eu pretendia fazer. Talvez ele também quisesse saber que tipo de acompanhante ele trouxera para a festa. Isso seria interessante.

Andamos pelas pessoas, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Gideon.

"Venha comigo!" Magdalene apareceu de repente, me puxando para o outro lado do salão. Rostos me olhavam, mas eu não via nada além do que o chão a minha frente e Magdalene olhando para trás com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, para ver se eu ainda a estava seguindo.

Então, ela me puxou a sua frente e abriu a fresta de uma porta, por onde espiei. Meu sangue subiu quando eu vi Gideon com as mãos nos seios de Corinne, como se estivesse acariciando-os com o pano seco. Me virei com fúria, deixando Magdalene para trás. Não via mais nada, esbarrei algumas pessoas. Encontrei o senador e ele me segurou pelos braços.

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Quer que eu a leve para casa?" Ele perguntou.

Não, eu queria ficar. Eu disse para Gideon mais cedo que queria dançar. Se ele não estava aqui, isso não me impediria. Puxei o senador para a pista de dança, jogando meus braços por sobre seus ombros. Ele me seguiu, hesitando um pouco.

Dançamos New York, New York e Moonriver. Depois começou a tocar I Put a Spell on You e eu tive que me segurar mais firme nele, pois sentia o equilíbrio fugindo de mim. Estávamos bastante próximos e pude sentir a sua ereção sobre a minha cintura, não tanto quanto eu sentia a de Gideon, mas é de se dar um crédito já que se tratava de um homem muito mais velho.

"Você é muito bonita." Ele suspirou em meu ouvido. Eu senti um repentino arrependimento por estar dançando com um outro homem só por vingança. Esse era o sentimento que Dr. Petersen exigia que eu me afastasse a qualquer custo. Queria sair dali, poder ir embora sem que ninguém me visse. Queria o abraço de Cary, sua forma de dizer que está tudo bem, que todo mundo erra.

Tentei me desvencilhar do abraço, mas o senador me segurou mais forte, passando uma das mãos sobre as minhas costas. Fiquei impotente, como sentia com Nathan. Aquela sensação me fez querer chorar, mas nem isso eu conseguiria. Senti que iria desmaiar, quando fui abruptamente afastada do homem com quem dançava.

Gideon me puxou pelo ombro, estava furioso. Ele me levou para a porta de serviço do Cross Hall, onde encontramos Angus com a limusine estacionada. Entramos e ele agiu com indiferença durante todo o caminho.

Minutos, horas se passaram até que chegamos naquele Hotel que eu tanto odiava. Aquele em que ele levava as seus putas para um sexo casual. Eu sabia que ele me levou ali por pura vingança, para que eu me sentisse como ele estava se sentindo. Foda-se! Ele feriu meu orgulho primeiro.

Entramos naquele maldito quarto, com seus brinquedos malditos, mas ele não os usou. Queria me punir de outra forma.

"Eu vou te foder como um animal" Ele repetiu o que havia dito antes, arrancando o vestido do meu corpo. "Depois vou deixá-la aqui como uma das minhas putas, porque foi assim que você agiu essa noite." Ele falou, me devorando com os olhos furiosos. Abriu a braguilha da causa, mostrando o seu enorme e duro membro. Me virou de costas para ele, me empurrando sobre a cama, de quatro. Puxou o meu rabo-de-cavalo firme com uma mão e com a outra segurou o meu ventre, fazendo com que eu ficasse totalmente a mercê de seus movimentos. Ele me penetrou sem hesitar e soltou um suspiro de prazer quando percebeu que eu já estava molhada.

"Ah, Eva." E me penetrou mais e mais fundo, lentamente. Eu sabia que isso era para ele e não para o meu prazer. Mesmo assim, senti que meu clímax se aproximando, porque eu ficava louca sabendo que ele sentia prazer. Gozamos ao mesmo tempo, mas não foi embora como disse que iria. Continuou me penetrando, só que de uma forma mais selvagem. Rápido e firme, tirava e colocava o seu membro dentro de mim, até que errou minha vagina por poucos centímetros, acertando outro lugar bem próximo.

Soltei um gemido de dor e de prazer ao mesmo tempo. Gideon rosnou e gozou mais uma vez. E depois mais outra. Depois me virou e gozou mais outra vez, caindo sobre o meu corpo exausto.

Ficamos assim, alguns minutos, recobrando o fôlego. Até que ele me aninhou em seus braços, acariciando os meus cabelos.

Eu o olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos azuis e suspirei "Eu te amo!" porque era verdade. Apesar de todas as nossas brigas e desentendimentos, eu ainda o amava. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou logo depois. Ele me beijou com vontade, depois foi descendo o rosto até os meus seios e mais para baixo até o meu clitóris, me fazendo chegar ao meu clímax mais uma vez.

Eu sabia que esse era o jeito dele de dizer que me amava, um suspiro em silêncio. Ele não dizia, mas mostrava do jeito dele - sendo carinhoso, possessivo. Mantendo-me perto, então estávamos no céu outra vez.

_Through every forest_

_Above the trees_

_Within my stomach_

_Scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey_

_Inside your hive_

_You are the reason_

_I stay alive_

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Fico feliz em ser eu a primeira a postar um fanfiction sobre a Crossfire Series. Fiquei surpresa quando não encontrei nenhuma e logo mandei um e-mail para o ff(ponto)net para que eles adicionassem a série à categoria dos livros. Boa leitura!


End file.
